Luces rojas
by kanerdki
Summary: En la era meiji, una época de constantes cambios, es difícil encontrar el valor para avanzar por ti mismo, pero ella me lo dio. Fue tan solo un momento fugaz y ella cambió mi mundo... Si tan sólo pudiera verla de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Corría tan rápido que el aire le faltaba, sus piernas cortas se esforzaban a más no poder y en cualquier segundo perdería el equilibrio azotando en el suelo. ¿Quién diría que el joven Ichigo se vería en una situación así? Con una apariencia tan llamativa y siendo perseguido por una pandilla, uno nunca pensaría que aquel niño sería el joven sucesor de la familia Kurosaki, una de las más antiguas y respetadas de la región, cimentada sobre generaciones de ilustres doctores; sin embargo lo era y no obstante su situación era más problemática de lo que parecía.

Debido al cabello anaranjado de Ichigo, la gente creía que su madre, Masaki Kurosaki había tenido una aventura con alguno de esos extranjeros que llegan a los puertos y alegan traer novedosas mercancías, como resultado había nacido ese niño. Todos hablaban mal de la señora Kurosaki. Afortunadamente, el líder de la familia Kurosaki, Isshin, estaba totalmente enamorado de su esposa y ni por un momento dudó de su lealtad. Lo único que al matrimonio Kurosaki le importaba era el bienestar de sus hijos, pero a Masaki le preocupaba demasiado Ichigo, su primogénito. Lo mimaba y hacía lo posible por hacerlo sentir seguro pues sabía que en el futuro afrontaría muchos problemas.

Sea como sea, si estuvo bien o mal, no podemos decirlo. Ichigo creció en un ambiente lleno de amor, sus padres y sus dos hermanas lo eran todo para él. Era feliz y esa es la única verdad. Sin embargo, a sus ocho años, perdió a su madre, el pilar de su universo.

Todos en la familia habían sentido el impacto de la pérdida pero, al ser el sucesor de la familia, había muchas responsabilidades que pendían sobre la pequeña cabeza de Ichigo y como tal debía prepararse para tomar el liderazgo cuando el momento llegase, así que su padre decidió que era el momento adecuado para convertirlo en su aprendiz. A pesar de estar en una tierna edad, Ichigo debía demostrar sus capacidades y lidiar con su dolor.

Había pasado un mes desde aquél fatídico día e Ichigo volvía de hacer un encargo en la botica cuando un grupo de niños, probablemente mayores, empezaron la bulla. "¿Ése no es el niño Kurosaki? ya sabes, el hijo de la golfa"

Masaki se fue pero Ichigo seguía aquí, en este mundo feroz sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Él, sin pensar en las consecuencias, abordó a esos niños y con una ira infantil les pidió no decir eso otra vez. Sólo le contestaron con unas carcajadas pero el enojo dentro de él, que se había ido acumulando desde la pérdida de su madre, hizo que el altercado llegara a una escala inimaginable para él, golpeando al chico que había empezado el alboroto.

Ese golpe sería una inflexión en el destino de Ichigo.

El otro chico no se quedó de brazos cruzados y estaba más que dispuesto a pagarle con la misma moneda, pero más rápido que un ciervo, el pelinaranja salió corriendo. Sin saber a dónde iba, sus pies lo llevaban lo más lejos que pudieran o al menos a una zona donde hubiese gente; esos bravucones nunca actuarían en un lugar donde pudiera atraparlos un policía o al menos podría intentar perderles entre la multitud. Por desgracia sus pies se equivocaron y llegó a un callejón sin salida, sólo había un gato que lo miraba de forma burlona, o eso pensaba él, quizá era él mismo quién se burlaba de su maldita suerte.

— ¡Bastardo!

El eco resonó hasta su corazón, el miedo lo tenía paralizado y sólo podía escuchar los pasos de lo que probablemente sería una gran golpiza acercándose.

— ¿Así que crees que puedes darme un golpe sin pagar las consecuencias? Sabes, para ser un debilucho me dejaste un moretón

— ¿Qué tal si le dejamos morada toda la cara? A ver si su padre lo reconoce

Las risas nunca habían sido tan ensordecedoras, Ichigo se sentía mareado e impotente, sabía que no podría contra esos tres niños, el doble de altos y fuertes que él, pero tampoco podía rendirse sin al menos intentar pelear, no después de insultar a su madre. ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía ni idea, pero el instinto lo hizo voltear y preparar los puños.

— ¡Ustedes, idiotas! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Una chica pequeña de cabello negro había aparecido de sorpresa, sin embargo los otros chicos parecían no prestarle atención, seguramente era una niña ilusa que no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, de esas que abundan en Edo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres, pulga? ¿También quieres unos golpes?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, estás en mi barrio y me estás molestando.

—Mira niña – dijo el otro – si no quieres que te demos algo peor que una paliza vete de aquí.

Ella no dijo nada y sólo suspiro, su expresión cambió a una mueca burlona y en menos de un parpadeo el chico que recién la amenazó yacía en el piso intentando recuperar el aire. Los otros dos se miraron, incrédulos, ante la fuerza y velocidad de una simple niña. Ambos se pusieron en guardia y atacaron a la joven. Un golpe en la cara y el estómago fue lo que ambos recibieron.

—Vámonos antes de que despierten – dijo la niña jalando el haori de Ichigo.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando ambos llegaron a la cima de la colina. El aire era tibio y los insectos pululaban de un lado a otro. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de tambores y gente riendo, seguramente era un festival. Sin querer Ichigo recordó la única vez que fue al festival con sus padres, los tres se divirtieron y comieron mucho. En esas fechas Masaki estaba encinta nuevamente e Ichigo esperaba ansioso el momento de divertirse con sus hermanitas en un festival. "La próxima vez, vendremos todos juntos" Eso le había prometido su madre, pero dadas las circunstancias, no pudieron hacerlo…

— ¡Oye, reacciona! ¿Qué le hiciste a esos tontos para que quisieran golpearte? – Silencio fue su respuesta – Mira niño, si vas a estar metiéndote en problemas será mejor que lo hagas en otra parte, en este barrio harían apuestas en lugar de ayudarte.

—Lo siento… yo no quería pero…

— ¿"pero"? Eso no importa, si estás en peligro levántate y pelea o si no te van a aplastar como a una mosca. Come mucho, hazte fuerte y acaba con ellos.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, yo no podría hacer algo así.

—Es fácil. Si eres un niño con hogar, familia y comida caliente es lo mínimo que deberías hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú…? – Su pregunta quedó al aire, la niña le dio un cabezazo y lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos; no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero ella era una chica muy delgada, de piel nívea y ojos grandes y violetas, enmarcados por su cabello negro como el carbón. Su belleza contrastaba con el yukata de tela barata que vestía.

—Estamos hablando de ti, tonto. Si tienes tiempo para sentir lastima por mi tienes tiempo para hacer algo mejor, como intentar quitar esa cara triste, ¿no crees?

—No siento lástima por ti… y no estoy triste, tonta. – Sólo por un momento, pareció que él sonreía al decir "tonta" y eso, a su vez, llevó una sonrisa a los labios de la niña, quizá empezaban a entenderse. – Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estamos?

— ¿Uhm? Yoshiwara

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me desvié tanto? Debo irme y gracias… - Avanzó un par de pasos pero algo lo retuvo y se dio la vuelta – Por cierto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, espero verte de nuevo.

—… Y yo soy Rukia, ojalá así sea.


	2. Chapter 2

La casa Kurosaki se encontraba en medio de un revuelo, a pesar de estar retumbando las paredes por las voces potentes de dos hombres los sirvientes parecían actuar como si fuera parte de lo habitual y ciertamente lo era. Isshin Kurosaki, el jefe de la familia, acostumbraba entrar en acaloradas discusiones con su heredero, Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven gallardo e impetuoso de 21 años. Sus riñas podían empezar como una simple broma hasta entrar en complicados temas de medicina; ambos eran unos idiotas pero sentían respeto el uno por el otro, al menos en el ámbito laboral.

Ichigo había terminado su etapa de aprendiz hace poco menos de un año, ahora sólo le restaba aprender de la experiencia y esto era algo que quería hacer por su cuenta, en su opinión, lo mejor sería mudarse a algún lugar donde pudiese ejercer la medicina sin la constante vigilancia de la familia. Por supuesto, su padre se oponía tajantemente. ¿Dejarlo sólo? Eso jamás, Masaki nunca lo habría permitido, pensaba Isshin, además aquí tiene todo lo que necesita, dinero, medicinas, materiales; ni lo sueñes niño. Pero Ichigo era tan terco como su padre para aceptarlo de buenas a primeras y debido a eso, la casa se estremecía esa fría mañana. El asunto no quedó zanjado e Isshin, hartándose del tema, decidió enviar a su hijo con sus hermanas a hacer unos encargos. Él joven no se negó, pues sabía que su padre ya no estaba en actitud indulgente, pero no desistiría. Así pues se puso en marcha; el encargo de ese día era comprar tela y algodón para las hermanas y hacer una visita a la casa de la familia Inoue.

—Hoy la armaste buena, hermano.

—Karin, no hables más del tema. Nuestro hermano ya debe estar fastidiado.

Karin y Yuzu eran las hermanas menores de Ichigo. Eran mellizas y sus personalidades eran muy opuestas, pero ambas adoraban a su hermano. Él, por su parte, las quería más que a nada y ellas hacían más difícil su elección de marcharse, pero debía mantenerse firme, a cambio él había decidido compensarlas tanto como pudiera hasta el día que pudiera marcharse.

—Bueno, es algo que estoy decidido a hacer y no quiero que el viejo lo arruine.

— ¡Si papá te escuchara hablando así de él…!

—Se pondría a llorar –rio Karin- y a todo esto hermano, ¿ya tienes pensado a dónde irte?

—Sí, Yoshiwara.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron ambas bastante sorprendidas. Ichigo esperaba esa misma reacción, Yoshiwara no era más que uno de los tres grandes distritos del placer y nadie de la honorable familia Kurosaki tenía algo que hacer por ahí. Las hermanas tenían tantas preguntas que se atoraban en sus bocas y sólo se escuchaba un balbuceo. Antes de poder decir algo coherente, llegaron al almacén que ofrecía una amplia variedad de telas y objetos curiosos, el favorito de las hermanas, así que decidieron dejar el tema para más tarde. Ichigo contenía la risa, sus hermanas eran adorables cuando les picaba la curiosidad pero era más gracioso verlas devanándose los sesos buscando una explicación.

Las niñas se tomaron su tiempo para elegir las telas; ora que si el diseño era muy infantil o muy adulto, que si el color les favorecía o les perjudicaba, Ichigo no tenía idea así que salió un momento a tomar el aire. El suelo estaba lodoso por las recientes lluvias y el cielo gris amenazaba con mantener el mal clima. Miró la calle llena de transeúntes y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Trece años – se dijo a si mismo. Ver a sus hermanas escogiendo telas le recordó a la niña que vestía un yukata barato, la niña que lo salvó y le dio ánimos. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, quizá aquellas palabras no tenían un profundo significado, y él no era más que otro niño que se buscó una pelea en el lugar equivocado, sin embargo es un hecho que esas palabras lo motivaron y le dieron la confianza para ir avanzando y convertirse en la persona que es ahora.

Una suave lluvia empezó a caer y toda la gente se apresuró en busca de refugio a excepción de un pequeño grupo que se aproximaba, Ichigo distinguió a un hombre alto de cabello blanco que sostenía el paraguas de su acompañante, a juzgar por su apariencia era una oiran* de alto rango. Conforme fueron acercándose, los pudo distinguir mejor; el hombre albino de mirada viperina era el daimyo* Ichimaru Gin de quien había escuchado que pronto compraría la libertad de la mujer que estaba a su lado, Rangiku Oiran. Detrás de ella venían sus dos shinzô* haciendo sonar los cascabeles en los adornos de su cabello mientras caminaban. Al pasar enfrente de Ichigo, las shinzô le dirigieron una sonrisa como acostumbran hacer. Una de las shinzô tenía ojos violeta, un violeta inconfundible como las hortensias.

Por un momento, la respiración del joven se detuvo y sus ojos no se permitieron parpadear, su boca intentaba decir algo, pero ésta estaba como entumecida. El pintoresco grupo siguió su camino, incluyendo a la shinzô de ojos violetas que siguió sonriendo tranquilamente como si nada. El estupor de Ichigo tardó unos momentos en desaparecer, justo en el momento que sus hermanas salían del almacén. Apenas dijeron dos palabras cuando les ordeno volver directamente a casa, pues él tenía algo importante que hacer. Inmediatamente notaron que su hermano estaba agitado y seguramente algo grave ocurría, sin más accedieron a lo que su hermano pedía.

Ichigo se apresuró en alcanzar al grupo de la shinzô, pero no se veían por ningún lugar, seguramente habían tomado otro camino o entrado a alguno de los cientos de establecimientos. Aunque esto desairó al joven él no desistió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían conocido y todo este tiempo él había estado deseando verla de nuevo. Sí, ella era la razón principal de querer trabajar en Yoshiwara.

Las calles estaban más y más vacías conforme aumentaba la lluvia, no había nadie a quién preguntar. Los establecimientos estaban llenos y ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para el rango de un daimyo. Y hacía frío, el sol dio paso a la luna e Ichigo avanzaba cada vez con más dificultad. Quizás sería prudente detener esta locura, perseguir a una completa extraña en estas condiciones era de las cosas más tontas que ha hecho en la vida, pero desistir a esto sería desistir a su más grande deseo; darle las gracias. Así que no, no se detendría.

Las piernas del joven se estaban entumeciendo y le era difícil avanzar sin sostenerse de algo, por un breve momento la lluvia disminuyó y, como si se hubiera abierto una cortina, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba en una calle extrañamente familiar. No era una de las tantas que acostumbra transitar en su día a día, sin embargo sus pies ya conocían el camino y él avanzó sin cuestionarlos. Conforme caminaba las solitarias calles se tornaban de una tonalidad rojiza debido a las lámparas, como ya se habrán imaginado, de papel rojo.

Fuera de los inmuebles se escuchaban las voces y risas de los invitados acompañados de una música improvisada. Entre todos esos sonidos el muchacho escuchó el repiqueteo de una campanita, no… un cascabel. Volteó inmediatamente en la dirección del sonido y ahí, enfrente de una gran puerta, la shinzô lo miraba.

—No esperaba que realmente vinieras… ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ichigo.

* * *

Mini glosario.

Daimyo: señor feudal

Oiran: cortesana de alto rango (no confundir con las geishas pls)

Shinzô: aprendiz de Oiran


	3. Chapter 3

En un distrito grande y deprimente crecía una pequeña niña, desdichada y hermosa como una flor. Sin tener opción aprendió a ser fuerte y valiente, también aprendió a robar y correr como si su vida fuera en ello, y ciertamente su vida dependía del poco alimento que pudiese tomar, si alguien llegase a atraparla ¿quién daría la cara por una huérfana? A nadie le importaría si la golpean o la dejan agonizando en algún callejón. Ella estaba sola y eso no iba a cambiar. "¿Por qué me abandonó mi hermana?" se preguntaba cuando sus penas pesaban más, a pesar de que intentaba sobrellevar el dolor, su subconsciente le recordaba el amargo ayer. Así vivía la pequeña flor.

A pesar de los impedimentos, ella logró sobrevivir y a los seis años ya era una experta en el arte del robo y el engaño. Sólo tomaba lo que necesitaba y trataba de mantener un bajo perfil, sin embargo hubo ocasiones en las que casi fue atrapada y una de ellas encaminó el rumbo de su vida.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había probado bocado alguno, la lluvia caía torrencialmente y los comerciantes y mercaderes se refugiaban en sus casas; no había nada que robar y si lo hubiera el lodo probablemente jugaría en su contra. Cómo odiaba la lluvia. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban decidió hacer algo peligroso; colarse en la cocina de alguna tienda. Era arriesgado pues sería muy fácil pillarla pero el no hacerlo implicaría morir de inanición.

Se acercó a la parte trasera de una pequeña tienda que vendía oden y esperó hasta no escuchar el ruido de los utensilios de cocina, pues significaría que la cocinara estaba distraída o había acabado por el momento. Cuando llegó la oportunidad se escabulló por la puerta trasera de la forma más sigilosa que pudo y ¡oh! sorpresa, había huevos hervidos y sobras de pescado, además no había nadie que pudiera sorprenderla en el acto, era perfecto, estaba salvada. Tomó el pescado y lo devoró en segundos, estaba delicioso, ahora tomaría los huevos y huiría inmediatamente.

— ¿Está bueno, ladrona?

Se le heló la sangre. La cocinera estaba de vuelta y su cara mostraba su evidente disgusto. La niña trató de salir por donde entró, pero un hombre alto entró justo en ese momento impidiéndole el paso.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, llévate a esa niña con el alguacil inmediatamente, me está robando y seguramente no es la primera vez.

La niña intentó decir algo, una excusa que pudiera salvarle el cuello, pero sólo se escuchaba un balbuceo. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

—Perdone señora, ella es mi ayudante y es un poco idiota, la traje para que me ayudara a traer los cuchillos que usted me pidió afilar pero ella se me adelantó y bueno… pasó esto. Permítame pagarle.

— ¿Ayudante? Miyako no me dijo que tenías una ayudante

—Es que Miyako ha estado tan ocupada recientemente que no se acuerda de nada. Entonces dígame, ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Descuida, eran sobras, de cualquier forma iba a tirarlas.

La mentira de aquel hombre la había salvado, le dio un respiro y eliminó el enorme estrés que se había acumulado en los hombros de la niña. Era insólito que hubiese alguien así de amable. Más aún, cuando salieron de la tienda él le dijo "sígueme" y ella, sintiéndose en deuda con él hizo caso sin decir una palabra. No le importó si era una trampa o si él la embaucaba después, por ahora trataría de ir con la corriente. Llegaron a una casa un poco vieja y él le dijo que entrara. Por dentro era totalmente diferente, estaba limpia y daba una sensación muy acogedora, ella jamás había estado en una casa así. Pasaron a un cuarto de cuatro tatamis y el hombre se dejó caer junto a la mesa.

—No debes robarle a esa señora, hace un escándalo por todo. ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ven y siéntate, aquí hay unos caquis, ¿no tienes hambre? Te ves muy débil, sabes, hay que comer mucho si quieres lograr algo en la vida.

La niña se acercó titubeante y tomó uno de esos frutos naranjas con mano temblorosa, lo acercó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño mordisco. El dulzor sorprendió a su lengua, nunca había probado algo tan dulce y rico. Lo comió con gusto. El hombre le ofreció más y ella los acepto felizmente mientras él sonreía al verla. Finalmente le pregunto por su nombre y su procedencia. "Rukia, vivo en cualquier parte" dijo sin apartar la mirada del caqui. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo la niña se sintió tan cansada que cayó dormida sin haberse acabado su fruta.

Al despertar vio a una hermosa mujer a su lado.

—Tienes fiebre, Kaien dijo que quizá fue por la lluvia…

— ¿Kaien?

—Mi esposo, Kaien Shiba ¿no te dijo su nombre? Cielos, a veces es tan despistado. No te preocupes, cierra los ojos y descansa. Mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.

Esa mujer era sumamente amable; su voz, sus ojos, todo en ella expresaba calma y generosidad. Al irse, Rukia quedó sumida en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida estaba durmiendo en un futón, de que esta era la primera vez que algo bueno le pasaba y no pudo evitar llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Esta también era la primera vez que dormía tan profundamente.

Al despertar, Rukia había decidido agradecerles e irse, no quería causar más molestias. No obstante la invitaron a desayunar, después Miyako le pidió ayuda en la cocina y cuando terminaron la invitó a comer. Después fueron a bañarse y Rukia recibió un encantador yukata, estaba algo gastado pero sin dudas era mejor que el que tenía. Llegó la noche y Rukia durmió en el mismo futón. ¿Qué pasó? se dijo. De alguna forma le fue imposible decir que no a todo lo que le pedían. Pero debía irse, así lo decidió.

A la mañana siguiente no encontró a Miyako pero si a Kaien en la parte trasera de la casa, la cual era su taller. Kaien era herrero y le fascinaban las espadas gendaito, cuando Rukia apareció, con mucho orgullo le mostró la espada en la que estaba trabajando. Era una de sus mejores piezas según él. Le explicó todas las características de la espada y la importancia en el proceso de fabricación de cada pieza. No había lugar para el error, todo debía ser perfecto. Kaien se veía feliz mientras hablaba y Rukia captaba cada palabra con gran interés. Al ver esto, él profundizó más en su explicación mostrándole movimientos básicos con la espada. Ella quedó asombrada, quería saberlo todo…

—Oye Rukia —Dijo Miyako mientras comían— Esto es sólo una sugerencia, así que no lo pienses mucho, pero ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros como nuestra ayudante? Kaien y yo lo discutimos y nos parece una buena idea, serías de gran ayuda.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Me gusta estar con ustedes, pero no puedo encontrar una buena razón para quedarme aquí.

—No te preocupes, si desde lo más profundo de tu corazón crees que perteneces aquí... Entonces tu corazón pertenece aquí. Y si tu corazón pertenece aquí, entonces esa es tu razón para estar aquí.

Esa noche, Rukia no pego el ojo, la reciente propuesta no la tomaba tan desprevenida pues ya había pasado una semana con aquel amable matrimonio y nada la haría más feliz que poder estar a su lado, pero ¿estaba realmente bien? No es como si se estuviera aprovechando de ellos, ¿cierto? y ella jamás traicionaría su confianza… La respuesta estaba clara, pero la sola idea de que esta felicidad pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento por su culpa la aterraba. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano y ellos la tomarían.

Pasó un año. La casa Shiba estaba sumida en silencio, la señora Miyako se encontraba comprando los ingredientes de la cena, el señor Kaien estaba ausente por unos días para entregar un par de espadas en la aldea vecina y en el pequeño jardín se encontraba Rukia practicando con la espada. Su benefactor, Kaien, le había enseñado lo básico en el caso de que ella necesitara protegerse, pero a ella le encantaba el simple hecho de blandir la espada; era como bailar.

Esa noche, Kaien llegó con malas noticias. Las espadas que entregó estaban destinadas a ayudar en la rebelión de la aldea. A muchos granjeros les habían confiscado sus tierras y los impuestos eran inaceptables y ya estaban hartos de semejantes injusticias. La noticia se esparció por todas las aldeas aledañas, y todos congeniaron con la causa. Toda la región se estaba preparando para el levantamiento.

Miyako y Rukia estaban preocupadas, no por el movimiento, si no por Kaien. Él era temerario e impulsivo pero también tenía un fuerte sentido del deber, también era sumamente respetado y admirado, su habilidad con la espada de primer nivel y su personalidad lo hacían un líder nato. Toda la gente, ellos incluidos, estaban pasando por una terrible pobreza y él simplemente no podía permitirse ignorarlo. Efectivamente, él podría evitar el conflicto si quisiera, pero no podría perdonarse haberle dado la espalda a sus compañeros y amigos. No podía.

Kaien partió en la madrugada con un grupo de campesinos, armados con espadas y herramientas de granja. No hubo noticias por dos semanas, hasta que llegó un comunicado del gobierno. "El ejército imperial japonés a sometido a los saqueadores". Plop, plop. Estaba lloviendo. Toda la aldea se cubrió de tristeza. Ninguno de los hombres que fueron a pelear volvería. Ni uno solo.

Miyako cayó en una terrible depresión. No tenía fuerzas, apenas hablaba y su mirada se perdía en la nada. Los vecinos notaron que se encontraba mal y una pequeña niña de siete años no era suficiente para cuidarla, por consecuente decidieron enviarla con su familia que vivía cerca de las montañas. Cuando fue el día de su partida, Rukia subió a la carreta y escondió una bolsa muy pesada entre las pertenencias de su querida amiga.

—Señora Miyako —Dijo cuándo ésta ya estaba recostada dentro del vehículo— pronto se sentirá mejor. Por favor cuídese mucho.

—Rukia, ¿de qué hablas? Tienes que venir conmigo. —Hizo un intento por tomar la mano de la niña—

—Me encantaría, pero eso es imposible. Su familia es pobre ¿verdad? Yo sólo sería una carga… pero no se preocupe por mí, aprendí mucho con ustedes, estaré bien. Prométame que comerá bien.

Miyako soltó una pequeña risa, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer lentamente. La carreta avanzó dejando a la pequeña niña atrás. Ella se quedó de pie hasta que ya no pudo ver a lo lejos a su amiga y protectora. Ella empezó su marcha, quién sabe a dónde, cuando vio una mancha del color del atardecer moviéndose rápido por la calle principal, seguido de un par de bravucones. Decidió seguirlos.

Por alguna razón había salvado al niño de cabello anaranjado, ¿pero por qué? El sólo hecho de verlo la enojaba; era débil y frágil… justo como ella. En ese momento lo entendía, estaba enojada con ella misma por no haber detenido a Kaien, estaba enojada con Kaien por no haber desistido y estaba enojada con todo el mundo porque ahora estaba sola de nuevo. Pero ese niño no, tenía familia y un lugar a dónde volver, ¿entonces por qué lloraba? No tenía razón alguna. Ella lo llevó a la cima de una colina que estaba cerca, cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar al que se había encaminado; Yoshiwara. Una extraña benevolencia llenó su corazón; por ella o por el niño, no tenía idea, pero las palabras de ánimo que le dio al niño en ese momento eran sinceras y muy en el fondo quería que alguien se las dijera a ella, porque nada se acaba realmente mientras se tenga voluntad.

Cuando se separó del niño sintió como la realidad la aplastaba, pero esta vez estaba decidida a hacerle frente y a avanzar por si misma con todas sus fuerzas. De algún modo, con ese breve encuentro se había desahogado y ahora su corazón se encontraba más ligero, más determinado y con paso firme se dirigió a una de las casas de placer. Dio su nombre y la pasaron al cuarto donde la esperaba la dueña del lugar.

— ¿Tú benefactora aceptó el dinero?

La dueña estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa con una botella de sake; era una mujer delgada y hermosa, de cabello negro peinado en una gran trenza, llevaba puesto un haori blanco y en su mano derecha sostenía una pipa.

—Lo dejé en un lugar dónde va a encontrarlo por seguro, si hubiera sabido lo que hice…

—No te habría dejado, entiendo. Eres demasiado bondadosa, considerando que ahora perteneces aquí, probablemente de por vida, ¿estás satisfecha con tu decisión?

—Más que nunca.

Rukia entró a trabajar como kamuro, una joven sirvienta del burdel en proceso de aprendizaje. Debido a su preciosa cara quedó a cargo de una de las mejores oiran de la casa, Rangiku. Al pasar los años su belleza floreció hasta convertirse en una de las shinzô más populares, pero no sólo era era hermosa, sus conocimientos en las artes del baile, música, caligrafía, poesía y la ceremonia del té la hacían uno de los pilares de la casa del placer Seireitei.* A pesar de su éxito aún había algo que le faltaba, no tenía idea de qué era, pero en su corazón se sentía vacía…

…

En medio de una habitación del Seireitei estaba una shinzô y un joven doctor. Sentados frente a frente, la hermosa shinzô secaba el cabello naranja del joven con delicadeza y este miraba al piso con la mirada pérdida, estaba pensando. Cuando la shinzô terminó hizo ademan de levantarse pero el joven doctor la tomó de la mano, levantó su cabeza y con una triste expresión dijo "¿por qué estás aquí?" y lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos. "no deberías estar aquí" siguió repitiendo mientras ella se compadecía de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se conocieron, tantos años que el momento en que se encontraron parecía una mentira. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ellos eran diferentes; Rukia pensaba que no había nada que los uniera al pasado e Ichigo se culpaba a si mismo por haber dejado a su pequeño rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Ambos estaban en silencio, en un abrazo con sentimientos incompatibles.

* * *

*La casa de placer se llama Seireitei y es bastante irónico pues ya saben que significa "corte de los espíritus puros"

**Para más información del movimiento donde participó Kaien búsquenlo como "Incidente de Chichibu"


End file.
